Tell me what your thinking
by eachioo100
Summary: Derek and Stiles get time to think things through together in the pool and feelings come out.


This was probably one of the worst days for Stiles. Having to help werewolfs and stand against hunters was already stressful enough for tree engage human boy but today he just HAD to be the one to keep Detek Hail-his crush- alive by holding on to him so he wouldn't drown. Stiles wondered if Derek knew the boy liked him sometimes and if he didn't, he'd defiantly knew know because Stiles was probably giving off a bunch of feelings and wants and Derek would smell them.

Derek was always being somewhimp impressed by stiles's will and strength but didn't know if the boy could really keep him alive. To say Derek liked the boy would be an understatement, he didn't know when he had gotten strong feelings for the boy but he was glad he did, and he loved being this close to him, except for the fact that the kanima was ready to probably kill them.

Stiles could probably just kiss Derek and he couldn't do anything but stopped thinking when Derek started talking. " Stles how do you feel about me? " Stiles froze, he was extremly shocked by the question and didn't know how to answer " Why?" " Beacuse I want to know." as a friend I guess...?" " Stiles, werewolf here.".Derek was quite amused by the increase in Stiles's heart beat. "I like you, a lot.". They both just stopped talking for a minute, just thinking. Derek wasn't sure how to confess his feelings himself and Stiles was just thinking ' hell, if the kanima doesn't kill me Derek will for this' Stiles moved Derek's body a little so he could just mash his lips to Derek's. Derek was shocked but didn't waist time kissing back and Stiles was also shocked.

Derek moved his head a little so he could kiss Dtiles better and Stiles tried his best since it was his first , and Derek was glad. He let his younger slide over Stiles's bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth and Derek pushed his tounge so it met Stes's and they both moaned, but Derek stoped kissing Stiles when he heard the kanima shriek/growl. "We need to try to get out of here." Stiles piped up and Derek just nodded since Stiles probably wouldn't be to hold the both of them up for much longer. Stiles started swimming over to a handle on a diving board he could grab on to when the kanima got closer. Luckily Scott pulled them out and fought off the kanima just in time and Erica woke up. After everyone talked which was just Scott and Derek arguing, Stiles went home and crashed onto his bed. He couldn't get Derek out of his head. Derek kissed back so he likes him too right? Stiles didn't know. But Stiles didn't need to think too long beacuse Derek snuck in his room through the window. Stiles was on his stomach and his face in the pillow. Derek took off his shoes and jacket, which he put on to get warmer, and walked over to the bed. When Stiles felt deep in the bed he turned to se Derek staring at him. "Ugh, hi." Stiles mentally slapped himself 'reel smooth stiles' he thought . " I like you too." was all that was said before Derek grabbed Stiles and hugged/cuddled him. Stiles let. Out a breath and wrapped his arms around Derek." So are we ...a thing?" Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles on his head then kissed the boys lips. Stiles tightened his grip on derek while moaning. Stiles took a and move and put his hand under Derek's shirt and felt his abs. Derek moaned but stopped kissing the boy. " I don't think we should go all the way tonight." Stiles frowned and put Derek's hand on the bulge in his pants " what about this?". The boy blushed as he asked the question and heard a growl from Derek. Before he could look up to see Derek's eyes turn red for a moment Derek was on him and kissing him hard while he grind his own bulge against the teen's and a moan ripped threw them both. Derek moved down so his was in front of Stiles croch. He tore off the boys pants and underware so he could see the boys cock. Derek licked his lips and took it whole and Stiles let out a moan. He bobbed his head up and down slowly and eventually was frantically sucking faster and started stroking himself while listing to the erattic moanscoming from Stiles. When he heard stiles yell "Derek!" and come In his mouth Derek also came. Derek put the boys boxers back on and took off his own jeans do he was also in his underwear and grabbed a blanket to snuggle with his love. " That was..." stilfind didn't get to finish beacuseDerek placed a sweet kiss on the boys lips and held him tight. " Goodnight Stiles." said boy smiled and replied with a kiss "Goodnight Derek." Neither of them was sure how the others would take their realationship but they didn't really care.


End file.
